


I Will Always Find You

by M J Holyoke (wholeyolk)



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Canon - Manga, Gentle Kissing, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multifandom Drabble 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholeyolk/pseuds/M%20J%20Holyoke
Summary: It’s hardest at night. It’s always hardest at night.
Relationships: Shirou Kamui/Sumeragi Subaru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	I Will Always Find You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HandmaidenOfHorror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/gifts).



It’s hardest at night. It’s _always_ hardest at night.

During the day, it’s easier. During the day, Kamui has his friends. He has Sorata’s laughter. He has Arashi’s strength and Karen’s grace. He has Yuzuriha’s energy. And no less important, he has the Earth to save from destruction.

At night, though, the grief of his losses choke him.

The window is open to the humid summer night. _He_ comes through the window, crouches down low over Kamui’s futon, presses an ardent kiss to Kamui’s lips.

Tears threaten. “Subaru,” he whispers.

“When you hurt, I will always find you,” Subaru replies.


End file.
